My little Hetalia collection
by darandomninja
Summary: Story bits that I write in my free time. Might use them in future fics, but until then, they stay here. Hope you enjoy them.
1. Russia's sad realization

_**  
Mimicking- to imitate or copy in action, speech, etc,**_

Russia slowly walked to his bedroom, dragging his feet on the cold, wooden floor. Behind him, small shouts of victory were heard as the Allies shuffled out of his door. Russia was glad the raging blizzard stopped, allowing his enemies to leave. Despite their minuscule attempts to lighten the mood, a cloud full of anger, anguish, and grief hung above them. When he heard the door slam shut, the eerie silence engulfed him and he continued to trudge forward, resisting the urge to fall on his knees, defeated.

Russia staggered and leaned on the nearest object. When his hands touched the object's surface, he jumped back, surprised at its icy coldness. When he took a look, he came face to face with a monster.

It was utterly repulsive. Crimson-colored skin sagged underneath vicious, bloodthirsty eyes. Its large, heavy coat was ruffled and torn, as if it was mauled by an angered grizzly bear. But the most abhorrent part of it was the fresh, dark red blood steadily dripping from the lead pipe. Seeing as the monster just continued to stare at him, Russia moved, only to see it moved too. Russia slowly waved his arms around and shook his head, only, to his horror, the monster mimicking his every action flawlessly.

He backed away, realization dawning to him.

"No. . . No!"

The shock was too great, and Russia succumbed to it. He crumpled down and rocked back and forth, wishing he could ignore the undeniable truth; he was a monster. All the time America or some other nation insulted him, Russia would deny it, believing it was true. But now, its different. That monster, that _thing, _was just a reflection in a mirror. Not _just _a reflection, but it showed the true nature of him, the true self of him he was trying to hard to suppress.

He didn't move from that spot for the rest of the night, rocking repeatedly until exhaustion put him under a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Time for Author notes!~**

So, this was inspired by my English vocab word{you know, the one defined above?}. When I saw this word, my mind immediately went over to the Hetalia Roleplay I'm in. A couple months before, I recall a point at the roleplay where Russia had thoughts of whether or not he should kill Lithuania. This is what would happen afterwards. Though, in the actual RP, this did not happen. Lithuania was not killed by Russia. {Why do people always paint Russia as the bad guy?! *sniff*}


	2. Cloudwatching Promises USxUK

**_~Cloud-watching promises~_**

"Iggy! Please don't go! Can't you stay for a little while longer?"a little boy whined, tugging on the older man's tailcoat.

"I'm sorry America, but I can't stay away from my people too long," replied the man, his bushy brow arching. After all, it was a rare sight to see his little colony act so needy.

America's eyes began to tear and he tugged the fabric faster. "But then I'll be lonely. . ." he trailed off, He bit his bottom lip, his head curving downward as he began to inspect the size difference of their shoes.

England smiled, amused at America's behavior. Without warning, he picked the small colony and began to playfully whirl him around the air, America's high-pitched giggles and screams bringing a smile to both of their faces. But when he saw the large ship, at the shore, ready to take off for it's long journey back to Europe, he frowned and demanded to be put back down.

Carefully, England placed the child back on his feet before crouching so they were almost at eye level. "Later on, you will realize the responsibility that is put on us countries. One of those responsibilities is to help our boss rule our people fairly. So that is why I have to go back."

Seeing the waterworks resurface, he quickly added,"But America, your people are my people too. So, I'll come back soon."

The promise seemed to do the trick, for the American was grinning, his perfect little teeth shining in the sun. "You'll come back soon, surprising me like a hero would!" he exclaimed excitedly, his imagination running wildly again.

England chuckled at the small boy's enthusiasm. He heard the faint signal come from the boat, the bell's 5 chimes warning of it's departure time. He quickly kissed the top of America's forehead. "I'll come back soon, like a hero would," he vowed before running towards the shoreline.

America waved back. "Bye Iggy! Don't forget to keep your promise!"

America watched the boat until it disappeared from the horizon. He then ran to a secret place only he knew, a place where he could be at peace. He reached a field full of different types of flowers, their arrangement of colors making a colorful rainbow. He inhaled the scent of the fresh, unpolluted air and listened to the bird's songs as they told of their day.

He laid on his back, his eyes now watching the sky, as if his eyes reflected the sky's own deep-azure color. He gazed at the clouds, watching as each one passed by.

Everyday from England's departure until England came back, he dutifully returned back to the field, gazing at the clouds until the sun had set. And everyday that he cloud-watched, every singe cloud that passed reminded him something off England, either his eyebrows, the unique shapes of his cooking, or his smile.

But fate had something in store for them, for the next time they met, they weren't sharing meals with each other, laughing in amusement, or conversing happily. In the end, England couldn't keep his promise, to return as a hero. He returned as a villain, the enemy of America and his people.

After England's return to America to fight in the Revolutionary war, America has not stepped in that field again, never to inhale the scent of the pine trees, sleep in a bed of flowers, or watch the clouds pass lazily by. For those activities reminded him of the promise England couldn't keep those many years ago.


	3. The beginning of Spain&England's farce

Exhausted from the relentless pirates, pillaging his ships and killing off his crew, Spain practically ran towards England to, once again, ask (a.k.a. Beg) for help.

A couple blocks away from the town square, he slowed down to a halt. Gasping for air trying to slow down his heart rate, he looked into a nearby window, inspecting his appearance.

"Damnit!" he inwardly cursed, fixing his tie to it's proper appearance. "Why the hell wouldn't England help me before? I mean, the stupid pirates _are _his people after all."

Satisfied of his appearance, he took a last cursory glance at the window before briskly walking towards the town's square. As he turned the corner, he saw. .

Although his mouth was wide open due to shock, no words could find it's way out. Seeing _them_, the pirates that was giving him so much trouble, was being awarded like hero's, by England _himself_! Feeling the blood rush through his face, a bunch of jumbled out emotions threatened to spew out.

Rage, betrayal, sadness, frustrated, irritated, and a bunch of other mixed up feelings began take it's appearance. A couple of citizens, feeling a sense of hostility, turned around and watched as the lone man's facial expression quickly changed from one expression to another, before shuffling forward to avoid contact from the suspicious guy.

"How. . . How _could_ he! I asked him for his help all this time, to think he was behind all of. . . this! That _bastard_!"

Taking one last glance at England, happily congratulating the "hero's", he scurried off to his ship, his mind filled with many schemes of revenge.

* * *

**Although it's very short, I shall post this. Got this blurb of a story during free time in French class, oddly enough. Oh well. Okay, so this was based off of Hetalia Scanlations : We Love England' strip. As we all know {or will know} Spain did eventually 'gave in' and was badly beaten. {Poor Spain!}**

**Don't forget to review please! Hope you liked it, no matter how short it was. :D**


End file.
